Not so Fairy Tales
by Angel Knight Li
Summary: The characters of Yu-Gi-Oh! are forced to preform various fairy tales much to their displeasure! Please read and review!(Snow white chapter added)
1. Sleeping Beauty

*The standard junk: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, some other lucky person does. If I did own it I wouldn't be here now would I?*  
  
Ok, this is a one shot fict. I may write more to it, but more than likely not. ^-^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Once upon a time there was a King and Queen who wanted nothing more than to have a child.  
  
*Tea and Malik walk in*  
  
Tea: Where am I? And what's HE doing here?!?  
  
Your in Sleeping Beauty. You two are the King and Queen who want to have a child.  
  
Malik and Tea: WHAT!?!?!?!  
  
Tea: Please no!  
  
Oh! You two aren't in it for very long, so shove it!  
  
*Malik and Tea grumble but are quiet*  
  
Now one day they had a child.  
  
*Yami walks in.*  
  
Malik: that's our child!  
  
Yep!  
  
Malik: But he's full grown!  
  
Use your imagination!  
  
Yami: What the... Malik! Prepare to d  
  
NO! No duelling! This is my story!  
  
*Yami grumbles and goes to stand beside Tea*  
  
In their joy they have a celabration and a whole lot of people where invited.  
  
*In walk random people pulled off the sidewalk*  
  
And with the came three good fairies.  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
I SAID THREE FAIRIES!!!  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
Oh common! *walks out and drags in Tristan, Joey, and Bakura in too-toos*  
  
Tristan: This is embarrassing...  
  
Joey: At least your's ain't pink!  
  
Bakura: ... I kinda like it...  
  
Everyone: ...  
  
Yes well. Two of the fairies bestowed a gift on the child before the wicked witch came.  
  
Mai: BAHAHAHAHAHA! So, you didn't invite me to the party!!! Well, I know what to do to you! I'll... I'll... What's my line again?  
  
I'll curse you!  
  
Mai: Oh! Right! I'll curse you! HAHAHAHA!!! How was that?  
  
Great. Now the witch put a curse on the baby so that when she reached the age of sixteen, she would prick her finger on a spinning wheel and die!  
  
Yami: I DON'T WANT TO DIE!!! *cries*  
  
It's only a story!  
  
Yami: Oh, ok.  
  
Now the third fairy wasn't strong enough to lift the curse Mai: I always told you I was stronger than you Wheeler!  
  
Joey: Why I....  
  
THE FAIRY COULD CHANGE THE CURSE SO THAT THE PRINCESS ONLY SLEPT!!!  
  
Joey: *wacks Yami in the head with his magic wand* There now you're only gonna sleep.  
  
The king and queen worried about their, so they had all the spinning wheels in the kingdom burned. But, on her sixteenth birthday the princess found an old spinning wheel in one of the old palace towers and pricked her finger.  
  
Yami: I don't want to touch it if it's sharp!  
  
Go on! You have to!  
  
Yami: *pokes the needle* OWEEEE!!!!  
  
*Yami falls over apparently asleep*  
  
Soon everyone in the castle fell into a deep sleep for a hundred years. Many princes tried to save her, but none succeeded until the hundredth year.  
  
A prince came and fought his way through the briars that surrounded the castle.  
  
*A mysterious figure in a cloak slashes through the roses and leaps into the room. Pulling back the hood to his cloak the figure reveals himself to be Yami Bakura*  
  
Yami: He's no my prince is he!!!!  
  
Bakura: Pharaoh! I shall have the M...  
  
Shut up both of you! Your supposed to be asleep and he's supposed to wake you up with a kiss.  
  
Yami: WHAT!!!!  
  
Bakura: WHAT!!!!  
  
Go on! Go to sleep! ^^  
  
Yami: This is inhuman... *lies down*  
  
*Yami Bakura walks over and wacks Yami in the head*  
  
Yami: OW!!! Yami Bakura: WAKE UP STUPID!!!  
  
Yami: Why you! PREPARE TO DUEL!  
  
Yami Bakura: Hah! I'll beat you!  
  
*They pull out their decks and begin to duel as tea prances in dancing. Tristan comes running in being chased by an raging Joey with a mallet.*  
  
Oy... I give up. The End...  
  
*walks away shaking her head*  
  
Try to a have a simple little story... 


	2. Baki White

Baki White and the Seven  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh... wish I did... but I don't.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Once upon a time in the kingdom next door there was a lovely princess named Baki White.  
  
Bakura: Why me? Can't Tea do it? Or Mai? Common!!!  
  
No. You're gonna be the Snow White character! The name even matches your hair. Now Baki White lived in a grand castle with her evil step mother the Evil Queen.  
  
Mai: I am sooooo gorgeous! *makes kissy faces at a mirror* Oh! *turns and blushes* I didn't know we were rolling...  
  
Yah, you're on now anyway.  
  
Mai: Oh, ok.  
  
Wait a sec. Bakura, your supposed to be in rags!  
  
Bakura: But they smell funny, like feet and old cheese...  
  
Mai: Stop being such a baby.  
  
Bakura: D'you wanna wear 'em!?!?!  
  
Mai: No...  
  
Nerg. This is getting nowhere. Ok, were gonna skip ahead to the huntsman bit.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later: Bakura is picking flowers and putting them in his apron.  
  
Bakura: I can't believe I have to wear a dress...  
  
Just be happy I didn't make you wear the matching leggings.  
  
Bakura: o.0;;;  
  
Yami Malik: WAHOO!!!! Finally I get to hack something!!!! *runs at Bakura with an axe*  
  
Bakura: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs* Yami: Malik: Come back and play!  
  
*Bakura runs off into the forest*  
  
Bakura: Why did you send that whack job after me?!?!?!  
  
I thought it'd be fun...  
  
Bakura: *grumbles* oh yah. Loads of fun...  
  
What did you say?  
  
Bakura: Nothing. So where am I going anyway?  
  
*points* Follow that path. I'll meet you when we get there.  
  
Bakura: Don't leave me all alone here!!!  
  
See yah!  
  
*Bakura runs until he comes across a miniature house. Runs inside and sits on one of the chairs*  
  
???: Hey stupid! Get out of our house!!!!  
  
Bakura: Joey?  
  
Joey: Oh, hey Bakura. Common upstairs. We were waiting for you.  
  
*both walk upstairs to find Yugi, Yami Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Mokuba, Yami Bakura, and the narrator already there*  
  
Oh, hey Bakura. I see yah made it.  
  
Yugi: The narrator here was just telling us how you nearly got hacked up by Malik.  
  
Bakura: Yah, no thanks to her! *points to narrator*  
  
Hey! I'm not supposed to get involved in the story!  
  
Yami Yugi: Yes. Soon Mai is to arrive and put you to sleep.  
  
Yami Bakura: Mai gets all the fun!  
  
All: o.O... Yugi: Are you hungry Bakura?  
  
Bakura: Well actually...  
  
No food for you. But I'm hungry. You stay up here till Mai gets here. Anyone else hungry?  
  
Mokuba: Yah! Starved!  
  
Bakura: But...  
  
*Everyone but Yami Bakura leaves*  
  
Bakura: Dang.  
  
Yami Bakura: I can have some fun too...  
  
Bakura: What did you sa... *gets whacked over the head with a frying pan*  
  
*narrator appears* Now what did you do THAT for?  
  
Yami Bakura: I need to have some fun sometimes too.  
  
Fine. Whatever. Well I better go tell Mai not to bother to come. *disappears*  
  
*a knock comes from downstairs*  
  
*Tea answers the door*  
  
Tea: Hello. How may I... Oh hi Kaiba, what do you want?  
  
Kaiba: Some freaky girl in a blue dress told me come down here and 'find my true love' or something like that.  
  
Tea: Oh that was the narrator. Um... Just a sec, I'll go get her. Wait she went to see Mai. Common in, Yugi just put some tea on.  
  
Kaiba: Thank you.  
  
A little later:  
  
I'm back!!!  
  
Kaiba: About time! I've been waiting for half an hour!  
  
Sorry. You'll find your 'true love' upstairs. Yami Bakura knocked her out with a frying pan. Kaiba: *shrugs and walks upstairs* IS THIS A JOKE?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
No.  
  
Kaiba: But, it's Bakura!!!!  
  
Yah, I know.  
  
Kaiba: Common Mokuba, we're getting out of here!  
  
Mokuba: Coming big brother! *both exit*  
  
*Yugi is dueling against Joey, Tristan is flirting with Tea, and Yami Yugi has tied up Yami Bakura and locked him in the closet.*  
  
Ahhh... Another day, another fairy tale butchered. ^-^ Night All! Please R&R 


End file.
